Yagami versus Yagami
by Chia Moon
Summary: Koushiro recibe unos presentes extraño en su despacho. Empieza a sentir algo de miedo y confusión y decide seguir el consejo de Taichi y reclutarse en su casa. Lo que no sabe es que está en medio de una rivalidad que hasta los mismos rivales desconocen.


Quería este reto desde que vi que Sku lo publicaba. Ahora solo espero de verdad haber logrado algo bueno. Aunque me tiro de los pelos porque me da que no. Sorry uvu.

* * *

 **El reto de Sku era el siguiente en el foro Proyecto 1-8 de Digimon:**

Los dos hermanos Yagami están enamorados de Koushirou, pero no saben que el otro lo está. Taichi porque bueno, es Taichi, y Hikari porque no sabe que Taichi es homosexual y cree que se comporta "así" con Koushirou porque simplemente "así" se comporta con Koushirou. No tengo mucho más definido, si Koushirou se da cuenta o no, si intenta o no tener algo con los dos o con alguno de los dos... me gustaría que, inconscientemente, Taichi y Hikari se encuentren compitiendo por Koushirou, ¡pero no saben que lo están haciendo contra otro posible candidato! El endgame me da igual y, la verdad, como no tengo mucho definido todo me da igual. No puede haber menciones a parejas que no me gustan.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Relación sentimental Homosexual y Hetero.

 **Parejas:** Kokari/ Taishiro/ Las siguientes nombradas o con poco participación o hasta de deducción: Sorato/ Joumi y Kenyako.

* * *

 **ºYagami versus Yagamiº**

* * *

 **La trampa**

La primera vez que encontró una flor fue en primavera.

Estaba dentro de un jarroncito cuidadosamente decorado a mano sobre la mesa de su despacho. Lo primero que Koushiro pensó que fue había sido Mimi o Jou, quienes siempre tenían un momento para encargarse de sus estropicios y días de mucha tensión en el trabajo y que él olvidaba el aseo.

No le dio mucha más importancia de la requería hasta que le llamó la atención de que no se marchitara. Fue entonces cuando la tocó y descubrió que era de plástico y estaba perfumada con una colonia que le resultaba familiar pero no terminaba de encajar en la persona que solía llevarla. Era dulce, con un toque a sol. Un aroma peculiar.

Lo bueno es que siguieron repitiéndose en diferentes formas. Llegó al punto de poder organizar un ramo que dejó sobre un mueble donde pudiera verlo, especialmente, para intentar recordar de quién era ese aroma que le hacía quebrarse la cabeza.

La segunda vez que llegó algo extraño fue cuando descubrió por la mañana que sus reservas de té se habían acabado. Había pensado en hacer una compra de ella por internet o al pasar por el supermercado. Y sin embargo, se olvidó. Cuando fue a abrir la nevera se recordó que no había hecho el pedido. De todas maneras, abrió la nevera en pos de acallar la sed, sorprendiéndose al ver un montón de sus botellas perfectamente colocadas en las rendijas de la nevera.

Se rascó la nuca preguntándose si tenía un hada madrina que estuviera encargándose de sus necesidades. Quizás había contratado un asistente y no se había enterado.

El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez eran más frecuentes las sorpresas. No terminaba de comprender qué sucedía y empezó a asustarse. Porque era alguien capaz de bloquear sus cámaras de video y entrar en su despacho como si nada.

Preocupado, decidió moverse hasta el único lugar que se le vino en mente.

—

 **El cebo**

—¿Dices que están ocurriendo cosas raras en tu despacho?

Taichi se detuvo frente a Koushiro con una botella de té en la mano. Koushiro la aceptó de buena gana y se sirvió en el vaso que sostenía. La mano le temblaba ligeramente. Taichi se adelantó y sostuvo la botella antes de que creara un estropicio. Colocó sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Koushiro y le ayudó a servir.

—Gracias —suspiró una vez el vaso estuvo lleno —. Las botellas de té se me rellenan solas. Alguien me deja flores cada semana y tienen un olor que me resulta conocedor y sin embargo, no termino de encajar. Es como si fuera una pista de algo.

Taichi se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá tras el pelirrojo. Koushiro apuró un sorbo de su bebida.

—Lo que me aterra es que ese alguien tiene que haber sido capaz de descubrir mi contraseña y que sabe bloquear mis cámaras de video.

Taichi deslizó la mano hasta posarla sobre su espalda. Un gesto reconfortante que para Koushiro simplemente era un momento de apoyo. Él podía sentir el calor que desprendía su piel bajo la tela naranja de su camiseta.

—Seguro que no es tan peligroso, Kou —opinó—. Pero para más tranquilidad, siempre puedes quedarte aquí. Mis padres están de viaje sin parar desde que mi padre se jubiló. Solo estamos Hikari y yo.

Koushiro torció el labio de esa forma maravillosa que solía expresar su cautela a la hora de aceptar algo.

—No eres ninguna molestia —zanjó antes de que Izumi hablara—. Te lo aseguro.

Koushiro terminó por aceptar. Taichi sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—

Cuando Hikari regresó a su casa tras las clases lo que le esperaba eran unas buenas carcajadas provenientes desde la cocina y unos zapatos de más en la entrada. Teniendo en cuenta que sus padres estaban fuera, solo podía ser uno de sus amigos. Sabía que Takeru no era porque estaba con Yamato un momento antes.

—Estoy en casa —anunció.

Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó.

—Bienvenida a casa, Hikari.

Se detuvo en seco, sorprendida. Koushiro le sonreía desde su posición mientras sostenía entre los dedos una espumadera. Tenía un delantal cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo y algunas manchas en la mejilla.

Hikari sintió que el corazón le salía del pecho. Sonrió.

—¡Gracias! ¿Has venido de visita? —cuestionó.

Taichi hizo acto de presencia tras Koushiro. Colocó un brazo por encima de la cabeza de este y sonrió con despreocupación.

—Qué va. Va a quedarse unos días con nosotros.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó emocionada mas el gesto preocupado de Koushiro puso en alerta sus sentidos—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Koushiro le explicó pacientemente los sucesos mientras se presionaba las manos y miraba alternadamente de un hermano a otro. Ambos Yagami se miraron sin comprender, enarcando cejas y mostrando cierto parecido como hermanos que eran.

Finalmente, Hikari alargó una mano para tomar una de él. Le dio una palmadita suave.

—No te preocupes. Aquí estarás a salvo.

Koushiro realmente se relajó.

—

 **Comienza el juego**

Pese a que Taichi insistió no se salió con la suya. Koushiro podía estar ahí por ciertos motivos, pero no iba a dar más trabajo del necesario. No iba a obligarle a sacar una cama en su dormitorio y hacerla. Además, eso sería problemático a la hora de que el castaño quisiera ir al baño con la cama en medio de su camino.

Así que se afanó por convencer a ambos hermanos de que se iba a quedar muy cómodamente acostado en el sofá sin necesitar más que una manta y una sábana para no mancharlo. Hikari había sido muy amable al hacerle un improvisado catre de ese modo y en esos momentos, se sentía muy cómodo y calientito entre las ropas.

En lo único que había cedido era en cambiarse de ropas para dormir. Mañana pensaba traer sus pertenencias y mientras, tenía que llevar un pantalón de pijama de Taichi y una vieja camiseta de estar por casa de Hikari. Le había avergonzado un poco ese hecho, pero la chica había querido hacerle sentir cómodo con tanto ahínco que no pudo negarse.

Si lo pensaba bien, ambos Yagami eran una ternura de personas. Vale, Taichi era más descarado, más directo y sobre todo, más alocado. Pero cuando quería era un trozo de pan y siempre estaba ahí para cuando lo necesitabas. Era como una máquina imparable humana. Si fuera un superordenador, probablemente Koushiro estaría siempre emocionado de encargarse de él.

De solo pensarlo se sonrojó. Cambió de postura hacia un lado e intentó desechar esas ideas tan locas. Pensar que una persona podría ser un ordenador… Horrible.

Y si pensaba en Hikari… el corazón le dio un vuelco. Esa chica era adorable. Con esas sonrisas que te daban ganas de derretirte. Siempre tenía algo inteligente que decir y sus ojos eran avispados. Además, siempre olía… Stop. ¿Cómo era el olor de Hikari?

De solo recordarlo pensó en las flores de su despacho y se estremeció.

Volvió a girarse para quedar boca arriba y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _Piensa en los Yagami. Piensa en los Yagami._

Ese era un buen recuerdo.

—

 **Hogar Yagami, 01:46.**

Nada más que la respiración del joven durmiente se escuchaba en el salón. La luz de la luna era lo único que podía iluminar la estancia, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien que no viviera ahí se golpeara con algún mueble mal colocado.

Pero a la sombra que se movía no le preocupaba. Osciló entre los muebles con elegancia y se detuvo justo al lado del chico que dormitaba. Presa de un sueño necesitado no se enteró de que la figura se dedicaba unos minutos a observarle. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarle el cabello y con una dulzura especial, depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente.

Unos segundos después, se marchó para encerrarse en su cuarto.

—

 **Hogar Yagami, 3:14**

Si la primera sombra había pasado por los muebles como si los conociera de siempre, la segunda se tropezó diversas veces. La primera, con el pequeño puff que había cerca de la cocina. Se quedó estática en el silencio cuando su dedo meñique golpeó la silla y tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar un alarido.

Lo siguió que tropezó el siguiente sofá y cuando llegó a la altura del respaldo pensó que era el fin del mundo y el pelirrojo había despertado. Pero Koushiro simplemente cambió de posición, emitió un ronquido y levantó una pierna que abultó la manta sobre él en forma de tienda de campaña.

Decidió no arriesgarse más y se quedó apoyado en el respaldo, observando. Hasta que su impulso fue más fuerte y se inclinó, llegando a rozar sus labios. Resbaló por el respaldo para esconderse, sentándose de golpe sobre la madera.

Nadie se movió. Ni siquiera Koushiro despertó. Gateando, regresó a su dormitorio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la respiración entrecortada.

—

 **Hogar Yagami, 6:25**

Koushiro se estiró cuan largo era o su pequeña estatura para hombre se lo permitía. Alargó los brazos, se puso en pie. Hizo sus típicos estiramientos y luego miró hacia la ventana con los ojos todavía soñolientos. Había tenido un sueño extraño.

Era una princesa en medio de un bosque. Pero era él, como hombre. Estaba tumbado sobre un tronco la mar de cómodo y repentinamente, un sapo aparecía para besarle la frente. Todavía no se había terminado de despertar cuando llegó un gigante torpe e intentó besarle.

Qué irónico sueño en el que soñabas estás durmiendo. Un sueño sin la menor lógica y que jamás había pensado tener. Quizás fuera influencia de estar con los Yagami.

A saber.

—

 **El primer pase**

Cuando Hikari descubrió que le gustaba Koushiro fue cuando lo encontró una vez dormido en su despacho. Había entrado para avisarle de que Gatomon le había enviado un mensaje importante y se lo había encontrado babeando su teclado. Probablemente cuando despertara se quejaría y le dolerían las marcas de las teclas.

Lo encontró muy mono y sin darse cuenta, su corazón sintió el vértigo del encaprichamiento. La cosa fue creciendo a más cada vez que lo veía y nunca pensó que llegaría hasta el punto de querer asentar todo. Koushiro era el tipo de hombre despistado al que si no le decías nada, no se enteraría.

Tenerlo en su casa daba unas buenas oportunidades y encima, como Taichi y él eran súper amigos; más.

Había tenido que ir a clases mientras los dejaba en casa. Taichi le prometió no incendiar la cocina ni hacer nada que molestara a Koushiro mientras estaba en casa. Hikari decidió que podría comprarle algo durante el camino. Así que de regreso, se detuvo en aquella panadería que tanto le gustaba.

Esperaba que Koushiro se relamiera de gusto.

—

—¿Crees que el significado de las flores sea algo?

Taichi levantó la cabeza de su libro de lingüística para clavarla sobre él. Koushiro estaba recostado en el sofá, con una mano bajo la barbilla y pensativo. No había cesado de darle vueltas al asunto hasta incluso mientras comían.

Taichi se había sentido un poco desplazado pero Koushiro siempre fue experto en perderse en sus pensamientos y dejar al resto fuera. Según Mimi, era como una crisálida algunas veces.

—¿Hablas de las que te dejan?

—Sí —respondió.

Eso era algo que le había molestado. Las flores que le habían ido dejado eran todas del significado romántico, —Taichi le había pedido un libro a Sora para informarse mejor— y claramente era una forma de declarársele en silencio. Cuando había comprendido esto, se puso de mal humor y hasta deseó tirar esas dichosas flores.

¿Quién demonios estaba haciendo eso? Koushiro era suyo.

No declarado. Tampoco confirmado. Pero era suyo.

Cuando Taichi se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba también los hombres fue cuando se percató de que beber de la botella de Koushiro lo había visto como un beso indirecto. Desde entonces no pudo dejar de hacerlo y aunque Yamato se burlaba de él, Taichi buscó las formas para que Ishida lo dejara, especialmente si tenía que ver con cierto regalo que tenía oculto para cierta chica pelirroja.

Claro que no había declarado oficialmente que era homosexual ni si quiera a Yamato. Era una cosa que debía de decirle tan solo a la persona que le correspondía: Koushiro.

Así que lo que tenía que hacer era empezar a moverse.

Dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó a su lado. Koushiro siguió sus pasos con ojos inteligentes.

—No te comas la cabeza con eso, Shiro —calmó—. Seguro que estos días no habrá nada nuevo en el despacho. Mañana te acompañaré a ver.

—Gracias, Taichi.

El nombrado sonrió y frotó sus cabellos. Justo la puerta de entrada se abría y Hikari apareció con una caja enorme de pasteles y una sonrisa.

—Traigo la merienda, chicos —anunció.

Koushiro desvió su atención hacia su hermana y Taichi no pudo apartar la mirada de sus labios. Recordó aquella torpe travesía nocturna y su premió que había ganado con torpeza. Se percató de que sus dedos continuaban sobre sus cabellos, suaves y finos. Enredándose entre sus dedos.

—¿Vas a comer, hermano? —cuestionó Hikari con total tranquilidad.

—Ah, sí. Pastel.

—Eres un glotón —bromeó Hikari entregándole un plato para que se sirviera.

Taichi se alejó de Koushiro casi a regañadientes. Parecía que Hikari no sospechaba nada de sus actos hacia Koushiro. Quizás, porque para ella eran simplemente dos amigos. Y, sobre todo, porque desconocía sus sentimientos.

—

Koushiro comió hasta hartarse y cuando Hikari le anunció que el baño estaba listo recordó que de nuevo se le había olvidado ir a por sus cosas. Taichi tuvo que prestarle de nuevo un pijama y Hikari una camiseta que anteriormente había sido de Tai.

Azorado y disculpándose por ello, terminó por compartir la bañera con Taichi tras lavarse. Era un baño justo para dos personas. Podía sentirse totalmente cómodo, sobre todo, porque Taichi no invadía más de lo necesario su espacio. Aunque repentinamente, se preguntó qué diablos habían comido tanto Taichi y como Yamato para crecer tanto. Al principio lo achacó a que eran mayores que él, pero ya empezaba a dudar de que se quedara corto para siempre.

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas? —soltó Taichi apoyando los brazos en el filo de la bañera.

Koushiro parpadeó hasta que recordó a qué se refería.

—Ah. No. Estaba pensado en otras cosas —reconoció rascándose la mejilla—. No pensaba en eso.

—Hum. Entonces, pensabas en quién podría regalarte flores. ¿Alguna chica en especial? —cuestionó con cierto retintín en la voz que no pasó por desapercibido para él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó ruborizándose.

Taichi pareció relajarse. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó que sus rodillas subieran por encima del nivel del agua.

—En realidad, no he pensado que pudiera ser una chica declarándose. Porque entonces, no tendrían sentido las botellas de té.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Taichi asentía, pensativo. Se había llevado dos dedos a la barbilla como en un gesto detectivesco.

Koushiro se echó hacia atrás también, curioso.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Que posiblemente pudieran ser dos personas.

Koushiro lo descartó. ¿Qué dos seres el mundo podrían estar enamorados de él hasta el punto de asustarle?

Inconcebible.

—

Hikari escuchó la opinión de su hermano cuando salieron del baño. Taichi estaba muy serio mientras que Koushiro, nervioso, no cesaba de negar que la opción que daba Taichi estuviera muy lejos de ser posible.

Hikari sin embargo, estaba a favor de su hermano. Tenía que haber alguien más que estuviera interesado en Koushiro. _Alguien que no fuera ella_.

—Es una buena posibilidad —concedió—. Quizás tengas dos enamorados.

—Que no, que no —negó Koushiro sonrojado—. Sería ridículo.

—No veo por qué —dudó—. Eres un chico increíble y muy inteligente.

—Es solo que él no se ve como los demás lo hacen y tiende a sentirse menos cuando realmente no lo es —explicó Taichi encogiéndose de hombros.

Hikari asintió. Su hermano la comprendía. No del mismo modo, porque Hikari adoraba a Koushiro y estaba enamorada de él. Taichi solo veía las partes amistosas.

—En serio, me halagáis demasiado.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron con cierta complicidad.

—

Koushiro estaba lleno. De comida y de amor.

Había vuelto a negarse a la invitación de dormir en una cama y continuaba en el sofá, acurrucado esa vez y con la cabeza tapada. Le preocupaba lo que estuviera sucediendo en su oficina. ¿Le habrían llegado más botellas de té? ¿Habría otra flor sobre su escritorio?

No importaba. Al menos en ese momento.

Hikari había sido tan tierna con él y Taichi tan amable que no necesitaba nada más. Era como si lo dos hubieran dado pasos gigantes para meterse más en su corazón.

—

 **Segundo pase**

Cuando los tres entraron en el despacho se encontraron con la flor sobre la mesa y la nevera cargada de té fresco. Koushiro bufó consternado. Hikari se movió hacia la nevera para ver el producto y Taichi hacia la flor. Arrugó la nariz cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Está perfumada.

—Sí y es un perfume que me suena demasiado y no termino de comprender de dónde. Es como si me dejara una pista.

—¿El té podría ser también una? —cuestionó Hikari—. Siempre es tu té preferido.

—Eso es cierto —reconoció pensativo.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y buscó la última entrada a su despacho. Como siempre, las cámaras habían sido apagadas. Suspiró derrotado.

—Tendré que cambiar la contraseña de nuevo. Os la enviaré en un rato a todos —explicó mientras tecleaba.

Hikari le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sonriéndole en ánimo.

—Tranquilo, seguro que se descubrirá tarde o temprano.

La caricia le traspasó hasta la camiseta. Era como si sintiera sus dedos reconfortarle hasta el alma. Le sonrió pese a todo hasta que sintió la sombra de Taichi cernerse sobre él. Lo que menos necesitaba es que Taichi pensara que estaba intentando ligera con su hermana.

—Eso, lo descubriremos, Shiro —animó sin embargo.

Su manaza se posó sobre la suya en el ratón y su sonrisa eléctrica se mostró, confianza. Pero cuando el pulgar acarició como la tierna y dulce caricia de un amante, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Como un sexto sentido que le advirtiera de algo.

—

—No sé de quién se trate —bufó Hikari mirando a Miyako con el ceño fruncido—. Le deja botellas de té todo el tiempo. Sabe que es su té favorito, por cierto. Mis flores a su lado no tienen nada que hacer.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la de cabellos lilas enarcando una ceja.

—Ya se dice que a un hombre lo conquistas por el estómago.

—No a todos —negó Miyako decidida—. Precisamente, Koushiro-senpai no creo que sea de esos. Pero también te diré que es especial. ¿Dejaste el perfume como te dije?

—Lo hice.

—¿Y aun así no nota nada?

—Nada. O no lo da a entender —reflexionó estirando las piernas y cruzándolas por los tobillos—. Hoy se ha quedado trabajando. Luego mi hermano lo recogerá para ir a por sus cosas y quedarse en casa.

—Al menos puedes tenerlo a la vista —sonrió burlona Miyako—. ¿Has hecho algún avance?

Hikari sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—Solo le besé en la frente. Nada del otro mundo.

Miyako se acercó a ella con una pícara sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

—Ya veo. El beso importante para cuando esté despierto. ¿Crees que sea el primer beso de Koushiro?

Hikari lo dudó. Nunca le había visto una novia, no obstante, Koushiro no era de los alardeaban de las cosas y menos de las personas, como si fueran trofeos. Así que no podía estar segura.

—Ya descubriremos las cosas a su momento. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en derrotar a la otra persona. ¿Tienes algo ideado?

Hikari negó.

Miyako sonrió de oreja a oreja una vez más y esa sonrisa, podría haber estremecido al mismo diablo.

—

—¿Has encontrado lo que querías, pesado? —gruñó Taichi mirando el reloj con impaciencia.

Yamato se guardó la cajita envuelta en la chaqueta, dentro el bolsillo interno.

—Sí. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—He quedado con Koushiro para ir a su casa. Se está quedando en la mía por aquel tema del extraño acoso que sufre.

—Ah. Por eso ha cambiado de nuevo la contraseña. De tanto que lo ha hecho ya no sé ni cuál es verídica y cuál no —refunfuñó.

Taichi asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Yamato lo estudió con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué te tiene rumiando tanto? Eso no es normal en ti.

Yagami se frotó los cabellos y miró de reojo hacia su mejor amigo. Yamato simplemente esperó a que hablara, dándole su espacio.

—¿Cómo haces para tener una cita con Sora o simplemente para hacerla ver que te interesa?

Si Ishida hubiera tenido algo en la boca, seguro que habría escupido el contenido. Taichi se arrepintió al instante.

—Olvídalo.

—No. Ni hablar. ¿Quieres conquistar a una chica y no sabes cómo hacerlo? Eso es nuevo. Tendrá razón Sora y por fin estás madurando.

Taichi maldijo entre dientes y lo empujó cuando le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Sin embargo, sus oídos permanecieron muy abiertos ante el único consejo que Yamato Ishida estaba por la labor de darle.

—

Cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió, Koushiro suspiró ante el silencio. Desde que se fuera a vivir solo su piso le torturaba con la soledad. Aunque generalmente le gustaba, convivir con sus padres no había sido una molestia en sí y tras ver lo divertido que era estar con los Yagami, le parecía frio y solitario como el que más.

—¿No entras?

Taichi casi lo sobresaltó. Estaba detrás de él, con el cuerpo casi pegado al suyo y mirando hacia dentro. Koushiro dio un respingo y avanzó tras quitarse los zapatos. Por suerte, nada estaba cambiado en su casa y no había señal alguna de que uno de los dos acosadores hubieran entrando en sus terrenos.

Lo tranquilizó en cierta medida.

—Sí. Vamos.

Lo guió hasta el dormitorio y abrió el armario dispuesto a sacar sus pertenencias. Pijama, algo de ropa, muda. Lo necesario. Taichi permaneció a su lado, rondando como si de un gato vigilante se tratara.

A veces le rozaba con el codo. Otras incluso ponía una mano, como si intentara reconfortar sus miedos. Aunque en esos momentos no era exactamente miedo lo que estaba sintiendo. Más bien, nunca había pensado que se sentiría de ese modo con otro hombre.

Tragó y sacudió la cabeza.

Qué tontería. Taichi era su mejor amigo. Era cariñoso con todo el mundo. Al fin y al cabo siempre tenía un brazo amistoso por encima de Yamato o Jou. Incluso con Mimi podía sentarse a hablar tonterías y aunque para otros ojos pareciera otra cosa, no iba más allá de la amistad.

Carraspeó cuando se dirigió al cuarto de baño a por su cepillo de dientes y pasta.

—Parece que me esté preparando para irme mucho tiempo.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites, Shiro. No nos molestas.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero…

Detuvo la mirada sobre su pasta de dientes. Taichi avanzó hasta él y posó su mano sobre la suya, cerrándola sobre sus dedos y el bote de pasta. Sus ojos se encontraron y había un brillo especial en él.

—Te quiero en mi casa. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Hasta que averigüemos quién es el que te deja esas flores. ¿Estamos?

Koushiro apenas pudo balbucear un sí conforme que hiciera que Taichi le soltara. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que no era así, casi diría que Taichi acababa de tratarle como una persona muy importante para é.

El deseo de conocimiento, de curiosidad, le pudo más que otra cosa.

—Taichi.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… podría ser en un mundo inverso e imposible de que me lo pareciera… ¿Te…?

—¿Te…? —incitó él. Se lamió los labios, como si esperase algo.

Koushiro rompió a reír y negó.

—No. No importa. Volvamos, seguro que Hikari se impacienta si tardamos.

—

Hikari estaba completamente nerviosa. Miyako podía tener ideas de bomberos. Esta era una de ellas. Mientras había cenado se había puesto tan nerviosa que los palillos no cesaban de caérsele de las manos y mientras ambos varones la miraban con curiosidad ella no podía explicar por qué.

Y lo peor de todo es que debería de ser por la noche. Porque su plan necesitaba de las sombras para llevarlo a cabo. Y, especialmente, que su hermano durmiera.

 _Pero no puedo perder con la otra. Sea quien sea._

Así pues. Se preparó.

Con la excusa de hacer la cama para él, —o mejor dicho el sofá—, aprovechó que Koushiro y Taichi no estaban para perfumar las sábanas y mantas con su perfume. SI Koushiro no terminaba de descubrir que era ella y sí su contrincante, iba a ir mal. Ella lo quería para él y cada día que pasaba se negaba a perderlo.

No sabía quién sería la otra mujer que estaba colada por Koushiro. Ni quería saberlo. No iba a entregárselo.

—

Koushiro se acomodó en el sofá con un bostezo. Taichi apagó la luz con un _buenas noches_ antes de encajar su puerta. Hikari hacía rato que se había ido a dormir.

Solo quería descansar y olvidar todo lo que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo. Que quizás Taichi podía sentir algo por él. Ese comportamiento suyo no lo dejaba exactamente frío. Sin querer o queriendo los roces se habían acentuado cada vez más y las caricias que el Yagami dejaban sobre su persona se incrementaban hasta ciertos puntos. Y lo más extraño de todo es que Koushiro no lo encontraba incómodo.

Se acomodó entre las ropas y suspiró. Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Algo raro y diferente. Algo que le resultaba familiar. Frotó la nariz contra la sábana y entonces, se percató. Aquel perfume. El suave tono. El familiar aroma.

Se sentó de golpe sobre el sofá, preocupado. ¿Y si era una equivocación?

Volvió a olisquear y su cerebro lo negó. Era el mismo aroma que había en las flores de su despacho.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima, jadeando. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

La única persona que había estado cerca de su improvisada cama había sido… Se llevó una mano al rostro, incrédulo.

 _Imposible. Imposible_.

Solo podía ser Hikari. Ella era la única que había estado haciendo su cama. La única que podía haber puesto ese perfume. La única aparte de Sora que podría conocer el significado de las flores.

Hikari era una de sus admiradoras secretas.

—

 **Tercer pase**

Koushiro había extraño durante todo el día. Le había dicho que iría al despacho mientras él estaba en clases y Hikari no estaba en casa. Taichi no había querido dejarlo solo. Algo le decía que no estaba bien y que Koushiro necesitaba más ayuda de la que pedía.

Así que abandonó las clases antes de tiempo y se presentó en el despacho. Koushiro estaba tras el ordenador, con la camisa desordenada y el cabello revuelto de la cantidad de veces que se habría pasado las manos por el cabello. A su lado descansaba el florero con las flores que había estado recibiendo.

Una punzada de celos le golpeó el estómago.

Avanzó hacia su altura tras dejar el bolso con los libros sobre uno de los cojines oscuros y se detuvo a su lado, con las manos cosquilleándole.

—¿Qué haces con las flores? —cuestionó conteniéndose por no parecer acusador. Koushiro realmente no tenía que darle explicaciones. Pero…

—Ah. Taichi.

Koushiro levantó los ojos hacia él como si acabara de percatarse que estaba ahí.

—He descubierto quién es la persona que me envía las flores. No puedo decirte quién es —añadió antes de que él abriera la boca para preguntar—. En serio. No puedo. He prometido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que consiga hablar con ella.

Ella. Había un Ella. Una chica que decidía engatusarlo con flores. Por supuesto. Algo tan delicado no podía ser de otro modo. Mientras que él le dejaba té. ¡Té! Y eso no había funcionado para nada.

Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó tanto hacia él que Koushiro había retrocedido todo lo que la silla le permitía y continuaba con su nariz casi pegadas.

—¿Taichi? —tartamudeó.

Yagami entrecerró los ojos, intentando controlarse. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Yo. Era yo.

—No, las flores no son tuyas —objeto confundido.

—Eso no. No sé quién diablos te las envía. Hablo del té. El té de tu nevera. Quien te lo reponía: era yo.

Koushiro agrandó tanto sus ojos que Taichi temió que se salieran de las cuencas. Su boca se movió pero no salió palabra alguna de su garganta.

Taichi se separó lentamente de él. Volvió sobre sus pasos, recogió su mochila y se marchó.

Ya había hablado suficiente. Koushiro ahora sabía perfectamente sus gustos. Ahora solo tenía que descubrir quién era la otra persona y que no le quitara al hombre de sus sueños.

—

Hikari entró en la oficina sin llamar, como de costumbre. Koushiro había estado lo suficiente extraño con ella como para optar por la opción ganadora: sabía que ella la que le dejaba las flores.

Nada más entrar se fijó que el jarrón de flores estaba sobre la mesa pero no Koushiro no estaba tras esta. Estaba sentado junto a la nevera, sosteniendo una botella vacía de té que sacudía de un lado a otro. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué ocurre, Koushiro?

Se arrodilló a su lado y él la estudió con la mirada. Hikari casi podía ver la inteligencia trabajar a marchas forzadas.

—Hikari —nombró pausadamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas —confesó directamente.

Koushiro negó.

—Algo está mal para que yo te guste. Algo muy mal.

—No hay nada mal, Koushiro. Eres un amor de persona y te esfuerzas mucho en lo que haces. No conozco una persona que tenga una mente más interesante y encima, me atraes físicamente también. Es todo. Todo de ti. Pero sé que hay otra persona y por la forma en la que estás sentado, sabes quién es.

—Lo sé —reconoció rascándose la nuca—. Y ambos estáis confusos.

—Si esa chica te quiere del mismo modo que yo te quiero, dudo que sea así.

Le sujetó la mano libre, besándole con ternura los nudillos.

—Por favor, no te vayas de casa porque yo me haya confesado. Mi hermano no me lo perdonaría si supiera que he incomodado a su mejor amigo.

Koushiro se tensó y apartó la mano con sorpresa.

—No creo que sea buena idea —objetó—. Iré a por mis cosas y me marcharé a casa. Ahora que ya sé quiénes son las personas que hacían estas cosas, puedo estar más tranquilo.

—Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención asustarte.

Koushiro le devolvió una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo sé. Todas esas flores significan algo romántico. Declaraciones en forma de pétalos. Es una moda que las chicas hacen cuando son tímidas o el chico en cuestión lo es y esperan que se de cuenta de su declaración. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de tiempo. Lo siento, Hikari.

Koushiro se levantó y se marchó al cuarto de baño. Hikari no supo exactamente si esa disculpa era por rechazo o por no haber estado atento.

—

Koushiro llegó a la casa justo cuando ambos hermanos estaban en ella. Le hubiera gustado solo tener que encontrarse con uno, huir de sus intentos de meterse más hondo en su corazón pero no con los dos y que encima, tuvieran esa mirada suplicante que rogaba porque no se delatara frente al otro.

Era incómodo y a la vez, impresionante. Solían decir que los genes de algunos hermanos estaban tan en sincronía que podían llegar a desear o querer lo mismo que el otro. Quizás sucediera eso con los Yagami y él fuera lo que ambos habían coincidido en desear.

—Yo… recogeré mis cosas y volveré a mí piso —informó desviando la mirada—. Creo que será lo mejor y así no os causaré más problemas.

—No nos causas ningún tipo de problema —soltaron a la par.

 _Ni que fueran gemelos, por dios_.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, probablemente preguntándose qué había pasado entre ellos. Koushiro era el único consciente de lo que pasaba ahí. Sin percatarse si quiera haber empezado; rió.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Shiro? —cuestionó Taichi.

—Muy bien. Muy bien. Es solo que ambos son Yagami. Es muy divertido.

—¿El qué? —cuestionaron a la par.

Las risas de Koushiro se acentuaron mientras abría la puerta tras él.

—Ya lo sabrán algún día. Un día de estos.

Y cerró tras él.

—

 **End game**

Era ya tarde cuando Koushiro regresó a su casa aquella semana Santa. Hacía dos meses que descubriera que los Yagami estaban enamorados de él. Había pasado de sentirse extraño, herido y avergonzado, a sentirse querido e importante para alguien que no fueran sus padres adoptivos.

Pese a que se marchó de su casa ambos hermanos no se dieron por vencidos y no escatimaron en intentar cortejarle a su modo. Hikari dulcemente. Taichi haciendo que su corazón saliera disparado cuando menos lo esperaba.

Ninguno de los dos parecía sospechar quién era el otro rival. Probablemente ni siquiera lo sospechaban.

Lo peor de todo es que Koushiro se sentía confuso hacia ellos. Ambos tenían cosas que le gustaban. Cosas que les atraían y cosas que conseguían que pensara que el otro era lo mejor del mundo. Podían no haber empezado con buen pie, porque asustarle de ese modo y hacerle sentir que tenía un o dos acosadores no había sido lo correcto.

Pero era tal el gesto de disculpa y dolor que sentían cada vez que lo recordaban que hacía tiempo que les había perdonado ese detalle.

El problema estaba en que él no podía decantarse por uno de ellos y eso lo incomodaba. ¿Cómo podía escoger entre ellos? Taichi tenía sus puntos fuertes y Hikari no se quedaba atrás.

En el buzón de su casa encontró dos cartas diferentes. En una, Hikari le hablaba de cosas hermosas y de misterios. En la otra, la irregular caligrafía le hablaba de que había conseguido una beca para ir a estudiar a estados unidos.

Koushiro supo que el destino acababa de darle las cartas necesarias para tomar una decisión de por vida.

—

—Lo sabía.

Hikari sonrió mientras apretaba el vaso de té entre sus dedos. Koushiro se había puesto en pie frente a la mesa y mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. La chica sonrió. No necesitaba más explicaciones. Había notado que Koushiro cada vez se le escapaba más de las manos a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Luchar contra un enemigo fantasma también era agotador.

—Supongo que esa persona a movido las cartas mucho mejor que yo.

Izumi negó y sus cabellos se sacudieron frente a sus ojos.

—No es eso. Te juro que no es eso. Pero… no puedo estar contigo. Me ha encantado todo, estoy tremendamente halagado y triste porque nunca voy a poder devolvértelo. Pero tengo que irme con él.

Hikari se removió en el asiento. ¿Había escuchado mal?

—Espera. ¿Él? ¿Has dicho él?

—Sí —confirmó Koushiro mirándola fijamente—. La otra persona es un hombre. Lo siento mucho.

Se miró el reloj angustiado.

—He de irme, Hikari. Te prometo que te compensaré todo pero ahora tengo que irme al aeropuerto antes de que sea tarde.

Se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Hikari se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde todavía podía sentir el contacto de los labios masculinos. Todavía atónita, se repitió a sí misma la conversación hasta que se percató de algo.

—No puede ser… Es _él_.

Mientras unas escuetas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos se vio sonreír. Se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá de cuero negro y observó la habitación. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta detenerse frente a la nevera, abriéndola. Faltaban botellas de té. El mismo té que siempre había en su casa.

Sonrió más ampliamente.

—Solo alguien así podría haberme ganado.

—

Taichi dejó la maleta en la cinta mientras la mujer tras la barra prepara la cinta para colocarla. Solo era una mochila normal, con pocas pertenencias. Al fin y al cabo, era un viaje para una entrevista y confirma su estancia en el futuro en su destino mientras estudiaba y se sacaba la carrera. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien como él que antes no sabía que hacer ahora lo tenía todo claro?

Incluso había decidido rendirse con Koushiro. No se sentía orgulloso de ello y ciertamente, el dolor del pecho no se lo quitaría nadie hasta pasado un tiempo. Pero Koushiro no daba señales de elegir entre la persona misteriosa y él.

Si esa chica lo había engatusado tanto hasta el punto de que sus avances no servían de nada, no había más que luchar. Yamato le había dado el consejo tiempo atrás: ser sincero y actuar. Sí. Koushiro se había sonrojado, había temblado cada vez que se tocaban. Incluso había susurrado su nombre cuando menos lo esperaba.

Pero nada más. No había salido un te quiero de sus labios o cualquier señal importante. De todas maneras, él había sido tan tonto como decirle que se marchaba con la tonta idea de que fuera a suceder como en esas novelas de cuento.

Miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a suspirar defraudado. No. Koushiro no llegaría corriendo a por él para estrecharse en sus brazos y demostrarle que lo amaba como loco. Ese no era un su final destinado.

—Aquí tiene.

Cogió el billete y se encaminó hacia las pasarelas. Tras mostrar sus pertenencias y tener que correr cuando llamaron por megafonía acerca de su vuelo, se sentó jadeante en su asiento. La azafata le sonrió y tras susurrarle un por los pelos, le indicó lo necesario para volar. Era la primera vez que iba a tomar avión. Y aun así, estaba tan defraudado que no podía pensar en que quizás, ese vuelo le alejaría de todo.

—¿Me permite?

—Ah, claro.

Se desató el cinturón para ponerse en pie. Una camisa naranja y unos pantalones marrones. Diablos. ¿Hasta su compañero de vuelto tendría que recordarle a Koushiro?

El hombre pasó a su lado y se sentó junto a la ventanilla. De pasada logró ver que tenía los cabellos pelirrojos. Bufó. Volvió a sentarse e intentó que quedara en su punto ciego. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Cuando el avión se elevó, suspiró. Japón iba a quedar atrás y con él, su corazón.

—¿Vas a américa por una beca? Seguro que lo lograrás. Taichi-san.

O quizás no… tal vez lo llevaba en la mano.

 **FIN**

 **16 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
